Thalia Warholic
Thalia Warholic 'was formerly a shinobi from the Village Hidden in the Sins. She has formed a team called "Shiouri" and left Fuzengakure. She is one of the main Anti-Heroes of ''Naruto Revolution: Shinden. Thalia is a religous immortal Demi-God, which feels abandoned and betrayed by her family, especially her father, and so she left her family. One of her best allies is Koji Kazuma, which she also has a crush on. As well her two rivals are Kei Aosuki and Kyo Aosuki, two of Fuzengakure's Angels. Background The child of Kinzey Warholic and Tenshi Shugosha, she was born in the Village Hidden in the Sins. Tenshi raised her (and her sister) in the village with frequent visits from their dad named Kinzey. Thalia wondered why Kinzey never stayed with them but Tenshi always said that he had important matters else where. Thalia was okay with that for the most part, until she figured out that her dad was hiding something, and not revealing what that is. Without ever getting a clear answer from her father, Thalia felt lied to and didn't trust most others from then on. The only person she'll really believe in is Taiyou, her "aunt". She loves to be around Taiyou whenever she can be. She usually tries to avoid conversation with her blood related family, and that includes her twin sister, although she will converse with her from time to time. She went to the academy and tries to act tough towards everyone, but really she feels alone inside. What she truly wants is her parents to be together, and for them to not lie to each other. After graduating from the Academy she finally feels that she's ready to be a strong Shinobi like her mom and aunt. Appearance She has long black hair and lightning blue eyes. Her outfits usually switch daily, and she usually never wears the same outfits twice, however if she's short on clothes at the moment it may seem like days before she changes clothes. The color that she can be seen most in is either green, purple, or red. When she uses her Curse Jutsu: Death Controlled Possesed Blood her skin changes colors to look like a skeleton. Personality She can be rebellious, and can seem as an easily ticked off person, but if you get to know her then she can become a soft little girl. She may act evil, or twisted at times, and then completely nice and friendly at others. Abilities, Weapons, and Jutsu Thalia is immortal, due to being a succesful experiment to one of the Jashinist's secret jutsu's. That means she can not die from any injurt what so ever. '''Double Bladed Scythe: A double bladed scythe which is purple, and if thrown, attaches a chakra thread to the users hand, so the user can pull back on the scythe without having to go after it. The scythe will latch onto the users back by connecting chakra strings to their back, so it won't randomly fall off, until the user decides to pull it out. With the new upgrade the user can pour their chakra into the chakra string so she can control the scythe by just holding the chakra string. Retractable Ritual Pikes (x2): The pike is a retractable cylinder that can be extended to its full size quickly. It is usually used in rituals or in the jutsu "Cursed Technique: Death Controlling Possessed Blood". It can also be used in close combat, or as a thrown weapon, although the user will have to pick it back up again if they want to get it. *'Kawarimi no Jutsu' This jutsu lets the user quickly switch places with another nearby object, such as a plant (normally a section of a log), an animal, or even another person within reach, the moment an attack hits. *'Transformation Technique' This jutsu allows the user to transform either themselves or another object into the appearance of another person, animal, or object. *'Rope Escape Technique' This jutsu allows a ninja to free themselves if they have been tied up. How this is done is unknown. *'Hidden Mist Technique' This displacement technique is a speciality of the ninja from Kirigakure, where one causes a mist to spring forth by lifting up some water, then goes in and out of sight at will from within the pearly-white realm. The mist's thickness is controlled by the amount of chakra kneaded into it. *'Leaf Whirlwind' A taijutsu where one launches a succession of high kicks and low kicks. Firstly, the opponent's evasion margin is restrained upon seeing the high kick, thus augmenting the chances for the low kick to hit the mark. So originally the high kick is little more than a feint. *'Summoning Jutsu' The summoning jutsu is a Space-Time ninjutsu that allows the summoner to transport animals or other things across long distances instantly. *'Lightning Style: Lightning Current' By physically holding onto a weapon of the users choice, if contact remains, it will continuously send an electrical current throughout the weapon. The lightning is only shaped on the weapon, so it can not extend its reach, however it can increase the normal damage of the blows, and numb the opponent if sliced with. *'Lightning Style: Lightning Pulse' The user pushes their hands forward and a large lightning wall pushes out in front of them, deflecting anything that's coming towards her plus sending a electrical shock into anything it touches. The oval lightning wall is about five feet radius in height and fifteen feet radius in width. *'Lightning Style: Lightning Grenade' The user gathers a lightning ball in their hand, which they charge full of chakra and then throw at a opponent or object. This lightning ball is sticky, so once it hits a surface it'll stick, no matter what, unless that surface is Thalia, then she can make it slide off of her. Once it hits a surface five more smaller lightning balls fall off of it, also sticky, surrounding the area around the original lightning ball approximately two feet away. After the five little electric balls split off all six of the lightning balls explode with a large electrical explosion. If someone tries to null or absorb this jutsu it'll just explode prematurely, surly dealing damage regardless. *'Blood Clone Technique' Similar to the Clone Technique, this jutsu creates clones of the user. Unlike the Clone Technique, these clones are actual copies, not illusions. The user's chakra is evenly distributed among every clone, giving each clone an equal fraction of the user's overall power. The clones are capable of performing jutsu, but will fall into a puddle of blood after a hit. *'Curse Technique: Death Controlling Possessed Blood' First, the user makes every effort to draw blood from their opponent and consume it. After that, their skin turns black with white markings representing a skeleton, a symbol of absolute death. The user then draws Jashin's symbol on the ground in blood and stands in the center. This serves as the link between the user and their victim. Any kind of injury that the user inflicts upon themselves (or the injury they inflicted on them) is inflicted upon their target, be it a mere scratch to a pierce in the heart. If the user is forced to step out of the circle, the link is broken and the victim is set free, but all the user has to do is to step back into the circle to reactivate the link. Basically, this technique makes the user a living voodoo doll. Naruto Revolution: Shinden 'New Beginnings' As a fresh new Shinobi in Fuzengakure, she was assigned a team, along with Kyo Aosuki and Lyra Murasaki. However after getting thoroughly beaten by Taiyou she decided to go and follow her dad back home, as she wondered where he always went off to. After they reached Konohagakure she lost him. However when she lost him she found someone else, her half brother named Len Warholic. However she didn't know that he was her half brother, and so eventually they got in a relationship with each other. Once the day ended she decided to head back home, from where she got her summoning mission. It was for the summoning Mew, which she had to go find in a place called the "Cave of Dreams". Her mom pointed to it on a map and then Thalia went off into that direction. After a lot of searching she finally found it, and got the summon of Mew. The next day she went back home and slept, putting a bed of nails for Luka when she got home, since she cut her hair. After reading the rest of the night she went out, and ran into the deserts of Sunagakure. She found a secret hideout of the religous group of Jashin, in which they involentarily threatened her. However in the end they ended up raping her, making Thalia go unconcious before the whole ordeal even started. When she woke up she was in a diagram of candles, and a man could be seen. He made a hand seal and suddenly intense pain filled her body, and it was extremely hot as well, to hot. After the three days of extreme torture the man was surprised, no one usually ever survived that, but Thalia did. So after suffering for those three days which seemed like eternity, she became immortal. The next day she was looking for someone to battle. She was a bit ticked off about how Kyo treated her a few days ago and wanted to get into a battle. She eventually ran into Koji, and they battled, since they both wanted to kill Kyo. It ended as a draw, leaving Thalia to tell him that he should join her new team she was creating. Next she ran into Hotaru, which after healing her from her battle with Koji, she asked to see his strength. So after batteling she also asked him to join her team. She decided that she'd need to venture out of Fuzengakure to go get more power, which was when she met Tsugita Aburame. After talking to him she realized that he'd be a great sensor, and put him on the team. After getting her new weapons she assembled her team near a beach of Fuzengakure. 'Attack of the Branded Arc' She found her team and herself wind up in a cave, which she was not to happy with. Regardless Date Uchiha ended up finding the cave, which then she asked to battle him. After a long battle he ended up defeating her with Genjutsu, thus ending the battle. The next morning he left and met up with Kei Aosuki, Kyo Aosuki, Koji Kazuma, and Tifa Warholic. Thalia was eventually called along too and they were sent on a mission to go save Iwagakure. Once she infiltrated though she was instantly stopped by a man named Midnight, which explained her linage, how she was a Demi-God, and that was the reason why she survived the Jashin Jutsu, and that her dad was a god, how she had three other Demi-God siblings, how he was her uncle, and finally how her Grandfather was the Devil. After explaining to her all of that he slashed her down, leaving her. Soon after Tsugita came and saved her, taking her near a waterfall to wrap bandagges around her. It wasn't long after until she met one of her siblings, Tifa Warholic. She explained to TIfa their past, but after so many questions Koji eventually appeared. They decided that they need to head off to Sunagakure to go investigate more about their enemy, so that's what they did. With Hotaru and Tsugita evetually showing up, Thalia and Koji split off, going after another chakra source near Suna. What they found wasn't a branded member though, what they found was Nazo. After a short battle, quickly defeating both Koji and Thalia, Nazo presented them both with gifts, giving Thalia a box full of money. After they left they went straight back to Sunagakure, where they found Tifa, Tsugita, and Hotaru in a pinch with the person they were batteling, named Kora. After everyone tried batteling the Branded Vice Commander Thalia knew they were all going to die at this rate, so she summoned Mew and made Mew desummon all of them. After recovering Thalia bought a new house for all her teammates, with the added adition for Tifa, as she was now a member. Koji wanted to talk about them but she found herself not being able to, as Date and Yata interrupted them. As Thalia watched the battle between Koji and Date she was shocked to see Koji lose. Tsugita tried to kill Date but Thalia knew Date would be able to kill him. So she quickly saved Tsugita and found herself in a battle with a mindless Date. She outran him for a while but she had one more trick up her sleve until Date fell out of conciousness. She overheard Hotaru and Koji talking, about how Koji was going to go to Kumogakure. Thalia decided to surprise him and on the way jumped in his path. After a emotional talk, explaining more about their feelings for each other, what they should do and shouldn't do, what they can or can't do, and Koji's past, and the secrets he's been hiding, they went off to Kumogakure, where they found a small army of the Branded. After killing most of the men, the leaders of that small army named Jesse and Jane stepped up, batteling them both. Jesse was batteling Koji, and Thalia was batteling Jane, but after a long struggle Thalia finally managed to put Jane down by using her "Curse Technique: Death Controlled Possessed Blood". Jesse, angry over Jane's death, said that she'd capture them both, or she'll blow Koji's head up. Thalia agreed and they were taken to a prison. However their stay there wasn't long as Lyra busted them out, and Hotaru healed Koji's intense burns. Trying to escape, they were stopped by Jesse and some of the brandeds men. They were saved however by Seriferoth, a man who thinks of Thalia as the hand of god. After getting them to escape it wasn't long before Kei and Kyo caught up. Thalia was healed, but just watched as the rest of the group fought with one another. Seiferoth eventually came up and stopped it, taking Thalia, Koji, and Hotaru away. Category:Character